


Day 12: fingering

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 12: fingering

“Bring it on, Tsukki-chan.”

“That’s not even _necessary_ ,” Tsukishima says. “‘Tsukki’ is _already_ a nickname. You don’t need to add _chan_ to it. And I told you not to call me Tsukki anyway!”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, then grabs Tsukishima’s wrist and pulls him down. Kuroo lies flat on his back on the bed, and Tsukishima kneels over him on all fours. Kuroo is on bottom this time, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Far from indicating that he wants Tsukishima to fuck him, it’s far more likely that he’s going to want Tsukishima to ride him instead. Not that Tsukishima minds getting fucked, but he’d like to try topping Kuroo at some point.

The two of them kiss with rough, pushing tongues and teeth scraping each other’s lips. Kissing Kuroo is rarely gentle, though – Tsukishima is used to this. Prefers it, actually. One time, Kuroo had kissed him tenderly and Tsukishima had pulled away and asked what the _fuck_ was wrong with him. “Mm,” Kuroo says into Tsukishima’s mouth. His hands pull at the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, shoving it up. _He wants it off_ , Tsukishima thinks.

Tsukishima sits up, looking down at Kuroo for a moment before his face disappears behind fabric as Tsukishima strips off his own shirt. He throws it to the side, then bends back down to put himself on all fours over Kuroo again. With one expert hand, Kuroo undoes Tsukishima’s belt; but he uses both hands to push Tsukishima’s pants and underwear down over the curve of his ass. Tsukishima kicks them off, with an embarrassing lack of grace, then steadies himself above Kuroo again.

Tsukishima is stripped naked, but Kuroo lies there fully clothed and looking up at him with an expression like they’re playing a game that he’s now winning. He raises a hand to grip Tsukishima’s ass, squeezing one of his cheeks.

“That’s not fair,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo shrugs, but he doesn’t make a movement to take off any of his own clothes. “Take _something_ off!”

“ _You_ do it,” Kuroo says.

“Fine,” Tsukishima says. He pushes Kuroo’s hand off his ass so he can sit up and undo the button on Kuroo’s jeans. He pushes them down, trying to get Kuroo in his boxers, but they don’t go past his knees. _Damn_ him for always wearing these skinny jeans, tight enough that Tsukishima can never get them off his legs without a struggle. Tsukishima gives up.

“Huh,” Kuroo says, a derisive huff of laughter. He sits up and pulls the jeans by the hem near his ankles, pulling the tight fabric off his calves. Afterwards he kicks them away and lays back down.

“Your shirt, too!” Tsukishima says angrily. Kuroo shrugs, and Tsukishima tugs this off for him as well.

They kiss again, and Kuroo reaches over for the bottle of lube that’s sitting on his nightstand. He squeezes some onto his fingers – ah, so Tsukishima _is_ bottoming, _again_. Kuroo scoots himself down so that he’s a little farther under the arch of Tsukishima’s body, making it easier for him to reach around and push his fingers into Tsukishima’s ass.

Kuroo jumps straight to putting two fingers into Tsukishima. He knows Tsukishima can handle it. They certainly fuck often enough that Kuroo knows what he can take.

“Mmn… ah… shit,” Tsukishima mutters as Kuroo’s fingers slip inside him. He moves them shallowly at first, maybe only to his second knuckle. Kuroo’s fingers are long like his limbs, being of a similar height to Tsukishima. It feels good immediately, since he’s experienced enough now for it not to hurt (though that, he supposes, he owes almost entirely to Kuroo… damn him). His fingers stretch Tsukishima’s hole and push against the walls of him inside. Tsukishima can feel his cock starting to swell in response to the feeling.

Kuroo reaches up to grab Tsukishima by the jaw. His thumb rests in Tsukishima’s mouth, Tsukishima’s bottom molars pressed into the pad of his fingertips. He forces Tsukishima’s head down like this, wrenching down on his jaw, to make Tsukishima look at him; in response, Tsukishima lowers his top teeth to bite down on Kuroo’s thumb. This only makes Kuroo laugh. Admittedly, that isn’t the reply Tsukishima had been hoping for. Kuroo manages to push his fingers into Tsukishima’s ass just a little farther, making him pant around Kuroo’s finger in his mouth.

The moment doesn’t last long though. Kuroo keeps his hold on Tsukishima’s jaw long enough to let Tsukishima know that he doesn’t mind the pain, doesn’t think Tsukishima is strong enough to hurt him. Tsukishima wishes he’d bit harder. When Kuroo finally pulls his hand away, he looks at the wetness of Tsukishima’s saliva and the red marks from his teeth, and laughs.

“Don’t pull that kind of shit with me, you asshole,” Tsukishima spits.

“Tch!” Kuroo says, but he’s grinning. “Are you saying you didn’t like it?”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything. He’d liked it. It was a rough, commanding gesture, and it made Tsukishima want to _fight_. It turned him on, that aggressive feeling. To satisfy it, he bucks his hips backwards, intending to take a more active role in getting Kuroo’s fingers deeper.

“ _Fuck_ me,” Tsukishima commands. “I’m ready.”

“No,” Kuroo says. He licks a long line up Tsukishima’s sternum, breath hot on his skin.

“ _Ahh,_ fuck, Kuroo, come _on –_ ” Tsukishima begs. Kuroo still doesn’t make a move, other than the smooth pushing of his fingers into and out of Tsukishima, over and over again, with an insistent rhythm. Fine. Tsukishima will let him finger him for a while. It feels good, still, even though it’s not Kuroo’s dick inside him.

Tsukishima’s cock is hard and he wants to reach down and touch himself. He lifts a hand from the bed and drops it to grip at the base of his cock. He gives a few short pumps on it, the sensation squeezing a moan out of him.

“Are my fingers not enough for you?” Kuroo says.

“No, of _course_ not,” Tsukishima says. He _had_ asked for more, asked for Kuroo to fuck him and fill him with his cock, but Kuroo had said _no_. “I want to get off, moron, not fuck around.”

“I’ll get you off with just my fingers,” Kuroo promises. “So stop touching yourself.”

Tsukishima lets out an irritated huff of breath. He takes his hand away from his cock and plants it back on the bed.

“That’s right,” Kuroo says.

“Fuck off,” Tsukishima replies.

Kuroo finally pushes his fingers in all the way, as far as they’ll go. Tsukishima had almost forgotten they weren’t in all the way yet. Tsukishima cries out at the feeling of Kuroo’s fingers brushing against his prostate.

“A- _ahh_ , Kuroo, _fuck_ – shit, ah, it feels – mmn…”

“Does it feel good?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima can hear his own babbling response as if he’s a step removed from it. “Yeah, yeah it feels good, it feels _really_ good, keep… keep doing…”

Kuroo’s fingers crook themselves against the most sensitive spot they can find, letting the feeling spread through Tsukishima’s body. Kuroo fingers him, pushing deep into him, for minutes that feel like hours. Tsukishima can feel precum begin to drip from the tip of his cock. There’s enough that Tsukishima knows Kuroo is bound to notice as well.

“What,” Kuroo says, “are you gonna get off like this?” He had _definitely_ noticed.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima snaps.

“I told you you would,” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima gives a bark of frustration at this. He hates it when Kuroo is right about things. Tsukishima can feel himself getting close, just from Kuroo’s fingers, but it would be so much easier if he could just…

“Kuroo, let me touch myself,” Tsukishima demands.

“Ask nicely,” Kuroo says. His fingers are pushing at Tsukishima’s prostate, drawing his orgasm out of him.

Tsukishima scowls, bristling at the treatment. “No!” he insists. He’s _not_ going to beg. He won’t.

“Hmm?” Kuroo’s response sounds like he’s pretending he didn’t understand what Tsukishima had said. It’s just like him, just _exactly like him_ , to do this.

Tsukishima grits his teeth. “Kuroo, _please_ , can I touch myself?”

“Go ahead,” Kuroo says. “I was never really _stopping_ you. Thanks for asking permission, though.”

Kuroo is so _maddening_. It’s more than Tsukishima can stand. Tsukishima lifts a hand to stroke his aching cock. As close as he is, it doesn’t take long – Tsukishima gasps as he climaxes, his cum dripping down to collect on Kuroo’s stomach.

“Cool,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima pants above him, enjoying the feeling of release. Kuroo’s fingers stop moving, but he keeps them in place. Tsukishima lets out a quick sigh after catching his breath. Kuroo finally draws his fingers out of Tsukishima, letting his hand fall to his side.

“What about you?” Tsukishima says, looking down at Kuroo.

“I’ll be next, I guess,” Kuroo shrugs. “You can suck me off.”

“You’re not even hard,” Tsukishima points out.

“Not _yet_ ,” Kuroo says. “You can always fix that.”

“You made me come already and you’re not even _hard_ ,” Tsukishima says, a little incredulous.

“Like I said, you can always fix that.”

Tsukishima intends to.


End file.
